The present invention relates to a vacuum bag sealing machine using for vaccumizing and sealing a plastic bag containing food or the like therein.
Presently, a vacuum bag sealing machine being widely used typically vacuumizes a bag via a suction nozzle or a vacuum chamber. In the case of using a vacuum chamber, the interior space of the vacuum chamber is large and the air quantity to be pumped is big, so that the speed and efficiency of bag sealing is low. On the other hand, with a suction nozzle, the sealing effect is unfavorable and a desired vacuity is difficult to be achieved. Moreover, since a joint of the suction nozzle with a rubber hose is often moved, the rubber hose tends to be worn out. The rubber hose has elasticity and the position at which the rubber hose is placed is variable, so that the sealing is irregular and the reliability thereof is low. Also, the rubber hose is flexible, so that it is easy to be shriveled, thus deteriorating the fluidity of the air. In addition, in order to prevent water and dust from entering interior of the vacuum pump, the suction nozzle needs to be provided with a filter screen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum bag sealing machine improved in vacuumizing mode, which has an increased sealing reliability, higher sealing speed, and can be operated easily.
The object of the present invention is accomplished by providing a vacuum bag sealing machine comprising a main body consisted of a top cover and a base, the top cover and the base being connected with each other via a pivotal shaft; a static sealing unit including an upper sealing strip and a lower sealing strip which are disposed on the front portion of the main body, the lower sealing strip being provided with a predetermined number of through holes; a vacuum generating unit including a vacuum pump and an exhaust tubule mounted on the base, the vacuum pump being communicated with the through holes formed in the lower sealing strip through the exhaust tubule; and a heating and opening-sealing unit.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vacuum generating unit further comprises an air guide groove formed between the lower sealing strip and the base, the lower sealing strip is formed with a plurality of through holes, and the exhaust tubule connected to the vacuum pump is communicated with the plurality of through holes of the lower sealing strip through the air guide groove.
Preferably, the upper sealing strip of the static sealing unit is fixed in the top cover and has a flat bottom surface, the lower sealing strip is fixed on the base at a position corresponding to the upper sealing strip and has a flat top surface, the plurality of through holes are elongated through holes perpendicular to the top surface of the lower sealing strip.
The plurality of through holes formed in the lower sealing strip are elongated through holes arranged parallel to each other.
The air guide groove formed between the bottom surface of the lower sealing strip and the base is communicated with the plurality of elongated through holes arranged parallel to each other, the exhaust tubule is positioned at one end of the bottom portion of the air guide groove, an electromagnetic valve is mounted on the other end thereof, and an air guide pipe is provided under the lower end of the electromagnetic valve.
The exhaust tubule and a pressure switch are connected with an inlet end of the vacuum pump through the rubber hose, the main body is provided with a start switch used for starting the vacuum pump on a side surface thereof.
The heating and opening-sealing unit comprises heating wires disposed on the base outside the lower sealing strip.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the static sealing unit comprises an upper sealing strip and a lower sealing strip; the vacuum generating unit comprises an air guide support positioned between the upper sealing strip and the lower sealing strip, the air guide support has an exhaust hole extended by being perpendicular to the top surface and the bottom surface thereof; the exhaust tubule connected with the vacuum pump is communicated with the exhaust hole via the through hole formed in the lower sealing strip.
The air guide support is a flattened barrel in shape and connected to a mounting rack on the base via a hinge, and can rotate around the hinge. The exhaust hole is formed in the central portion of the air guide support, and the exhaust tubule is mounted on the base under the exhaust hole.
The upper end face of the exhaust tubule is higher than the surface of the base therearound.
The upper sealing strip of the static sealing unit is fixed in the top cover, a first recess is provided in a bottom portion of the upper sealing strip, the profile of the first recess is adaptive to that of the upper portion of the air guide support, a second recess is provided in a top portion of the lower sealing strip, the profile of the second recess is adaptive to that of the lower portion of the air guide support, the through hole is formed in the second recess of the lower sealing strip at a position corresponding to the exhaust hole, and communicated with the exhaust tubule on the base.
The exhaust tubule and a pressure switch are connected with an inlet end of the vacuum pump via a rubber hose.
The heating and opening-sealing unit comprises heating wires disposed on the base outside the lower sealing strip.
The present invention employs a novel static sealing unit and a vacuum generating unit, so that the sealing reliability and the working efficiency thereof are increased and the operation is easy and convenient.